


Sweet Lace

by Marooned Silks (Acemativity)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Akechi Goro, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Gender or Sex Swap, I am SO inexperienced Im just grasping at straws on sex things, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemativity/pseuds/Marooned%20Silks
Summary: Akira's bedroom was dim and hazy from recently-extinguished incense and there Goro was, waiting to see what Akira made her turn around to not see. Sheer lace and cute stockings weren't nearly what she had expected -- though there was a lot less near-suffocating in sheer lace than she thought there'd be.--I SAW arT OF GORO AND AKIRA AS LESBIAMS AND I JUST WENT WILD, MY PALS(I promise they call each other by their first names relatively soon in the beginning)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Sweet Lace

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS BASED OFF OF SOME AMAZING ART BY CAFEGHOSTIES !! His art and ideas have been terrible influences for me (I kid, it's really great being around so many inspiring writers and artists and doing spur of the moment writing!!!) and I couldn't get the idea out of my head.. It's really nice being encouraged and just getting a WHOLE lot of the eyes emojis in response to stuff, like HELL YES I AM DOING THIS RIGHT? I hope this is enjoyable despite the messiness of the whole thing !

“O-okay, I’m ready..”  
Despite her eagerness, Akechi turned around slowly from the messy dresser in front of her to the bed behind. And she sighed so audibly at the sight before her — all soft curves, sheer lace, and flushed skin..  
“You’re so beautiful, I—“ Akechi could only gawk, hands wringing each other as she found herself simply enjoying this view, accentuated by the glow of purple rope lights along the walls and the sweet scent of recently-extinguished incense near the window. “—I’m at a loss for words, honestly..”

Kurusu, though flustered and shy, only struck another pose — she pushed up to level her weight back onto the center of her hips, one leg bent in front and the other behind. She wiggled a little, showing what flexibility she had in the pose, before splaying her fingers across her thighs, brushing over the black stockings that nearly connected to her lacy underwear. “We don’t really need words for this, do we?” 

Ah, playful and teasing— Kurusu’s little scrunched nose and flash of a mischievous smile said it all. Akechi always adored that about her, even if she feigned annoyance. 

“I personally would love to hear words from you,” Akechi crawled closer on all fours when she reached the bed, basking in that fluttered-eyelid stare and that sharp intake of breath from Kurusu. God, closer up, Akechi got a good look at the other, the winged eyeliner and her sharp, crimson upper lip.. “..Ah, you really did get all dolled up for this, didn’t you?”

Kurusu’s eyelids fluttered again, not even her foundation able to cover the flushing of her skin. Akechi couldn’t help but guide that stocking-covered leg behind Kurusu in front of her, wishing to settle between her knees. Akechi’s thumb brushed the inner side of her knee before catching one of Kurusu’s hands at her thigh. “All dolled up for me..”

Ohh, the shudder that hit both of them that time, the faintest hitch in their breaths at the thought of this game of sexy dress-up being for the two of them.. It was delicious.  
Akechi crawled more towards Kurusu, her own knees resting under her legs (god, how much Akechi just wanted to thumb at the edges of the stockings, nip at them and pull them down Kurusu’s leg with only her teeth— the desire was too heavy to ignore). Before really leaning in to kiss crimson lips, Akechi decided to play the teasing game, rolling her own body against Kurusu’s, hands taking purchase against her raised knees before sliding down her thighs and holding her hips.

“Nng-- please, I can’t explain how sensitive I am right now, Akechi— I’ve been..—“  
Akechi stopped, hands moving to press into the mattress as she watched Kurusu lay back, even more flushed than before.  
“... You’ve been..?” Akechi pressed her body flush against Kurusu this time, their hips pressed together and Kurusu’s thighs resting over the tops of Akechi’s.

“I-I’ve been, ah.. I’ve just thought about this a lot, I guess..”

“Mm, is that so, sweetheart?” Akechi raised a hand to toy with the strap at Kurusu’s shoulder, heart going a thousand miles an hour at how much more skin she was going to see — this wasn’t changing in front of each other as friends, this was... 

Akechi lost all words as she slipped the thin strap off Kurusu’s shoulder— then the other.. As if she wasn’t allowed to look, Akechi looked down at the lower half of the leotard she’d put on—all black, the abdomen portion just see-through lace, though the fabric across her chest was fuzzy, a sweet and deep red that matched her lipstick. And then Kurusu was sitting up a bit, slipping both straps off entirely— and the red was no more, folding over to show the black fabric behind, leaving her chest uncovered. 

Akechi’s hands rose from Kurusu’s hips to her ribs in record time, thumbs lightly brushing under her breasts. Soft..

“Did I mention that you’re beautiful..?”

Kurusu laughed so sweetly, “A time or two, yeah.”

“You’re beautiful..” They leaned in for the softest of pecks, Akechi’s hands sliding to fall between Kurusu’s shoulder blades, enjoying how soft the skin her bra covered felt under her fingertips. 

Kurusu gave Akechi’s bottom lip a playful bite, leaning back to give another mischievous grin, “You’re the gorgeous one here, baby.”

Oh god, the nicknames — Akechi nearly choked, her face turning bright pink as Kurusu grinned wider. “You suck, Kurusu—“

“I mean, not yet I’m not,” if Kurusu wasn’t as bright as a tomato, the smooth tone could’ve made Akechi outright gasp, as if she was home alone right now, clouded over with the idea of Kurusu’s mouth on her skin, fingers in—

“Shut up, ah,, here— can you put my hair in a ponytail for me, Darling?” Akechi was ridiculously quick in pulling the hairtie at her wrist towards Kurusu’s face. “...Please?”

Kurusu’s smugness softened as she plucked the hair tie from her, more than eager to brush her fingers through Akechi’s chestnut hair. Long fingernails dragged through Akechi’s hair so gently, so slowly— just that touch, she could’ve gotten off on if it weren’t for the plans she had in store. While her hair was gathered into a low ponytail, Kurusu taking the time and effort to make it look how it always did, Akechi leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the other’s shoulder. The hands in her hair stopped for just a moment— and Akechi fought not to grin against her skin. There was another kiss, and another— and they seemed to be climbing up Kurusu’s shoulder—

—until she ducked lower to give an open mouthed kiss under the dip between her collarbones. That sweet shudder of Kurusu’s body encouraged her to move lower, effectively pushing her down again to suck and nip at the skin between her breasts, allowing Kurusu to finally tie her hair back (even if the ponytail certainly felt more to the right than centered).  
“Kurusu—“

“Akira,” Kurusu groaned, brushing back Akechi’s hair with an open palm, coaxing her to suck and lick more. A soft way of saying please, I want more of this, please..

“Mn?” 

“If we’re really about to do this, please just call me Akira..”

“Akira...” Akechi spoke the word in the silkiest voice she could, hoping to get a rise out of Akira (and she did). “Call me Goro, then..”

“Goro~...” She moaned jokingly— which made it all the more embarrassing how hard the pulse between Goro’s legs throbbed. 

As if it was some kind of revenge that *didn’t* benefit them both, Goro moved to lavish one of Akira’s nipples, hoping with the swirl of the tip of her tongue and the brush of teeth did enough to elicit genuine sounds— and it did. Akira pressed her hands against Goro’s head, all braincells focused on trying not to moan embarrassingly or buck forward too hard.

And then she was gone, offering one more open-mouth kiss to Akira’s sternum before Goro shifted a bit backwards, her kisses more like teasing nips at her skin, kissing every strip of skin as she pulled the leotard down until it bunched at her hips. 

“Wh-nooo, Goro, come baA—“

Goro planted a firm kiss under the bunched fabric at Akira’s hips, right before the bone at her navel, only in hopes of catching her off guard— but the reaction Akira really gave was more than she could have ever hoped for.

Akira mewled before a moan-like noise came from her, clearly aroused at the touch when she rolled her hips forward, fighting her body to sit up while her head tried to tilt back. She keened so sweetly when repeating the action just a little harder.

Goro gave another kiss to her navel, lips and nose remaining nuzzled between her legs, acting as if every hot breath she brought against Akira’s skin didn’t feed into another tensed up huff or moan. She mouthed at the fabric there, fully crawling backwards to better press her mouth lower between Akira’s legs, unable to help her own moan of delight at how her legs shuddered before opening wider, fingers curling into Goro’s hair and ruining the very ponytail she pulled it into. Goro gave a teasing little flick of tongue against the already wet fabric, though the way her mouth was *pulled* closer against her and how sweet Akira noises were (“Ah! Ah—! Mm~..”) caught her off guard. 

Before long, Goro had to sit back up just enough to gulp less hot air, already missing the heady scent she could only lovingly describe as Akira.. 

“You’re too adorable,” Goro’s voice was lower than intended, but the way Akira groaned seemed to imply that silky, more dominant voice was a hit. “I could just eat you up..”

What Goro didn’t expect was Akira’s hands grabbing for one of Goro’s hands to shakily press it to her belly, slowly trailing the hand down her abdomen (she wriggled and squirmed and gasped so much—) until she curled Goro’s fingers to rub the finger-knuckles between her legs, up against her clitoris over the fabric. She gasped and shuddered, her hold on Goro’s hand so numbingly strong and desperate as she touched herself. Goro’s mouth was salivating as she watched Akira’s brows furrow, the sweat at her chest and forehead practically sparkling in the dim light, how heavy the eye contact was when she’d rub one finger-knuckle across her clit. It wasn’t long until she was rutting herself against the knuckles, biting back small yips and mewls— and then Goro took her hand away, the throbbing between her own legs too fucking much to bear.

Before Akira could even be properly confused or upset, Goro desperately pulled at Akira’s leotard, just about pulling her stockings off in the process. With a fling of the leotard, landing with an audible sound with how hard she threw it, Goro pulled Akira’s hips closer, ducking to support Akira’s thighs at her shoulders, and dug in. 

Immediately, Akira resorted a low whine, rising in pitch with every flick, suck, and opening of Goro’s jaw as she lavished the wet heat of her body, gripping her thighs so tightly as she simply buried herself between her legs, coaxing and riding every moan until she’d ultimately have to pull away for breath-- and then she slowed down, one hand leaving Akira’s thigh to go elsewhere (her breath stuttered when she rubbed the hood of her clit between two fingers, rubbing in the sweetest of circles, tapping up and down to better deepen her own gasps) all while she softly sucked at Akira’s clit, flicking the tip of her tongue wildly before petting the soft, sensitive bud with the flat of her tongue. Opening her mouth wider to bob her head down, Goro penetrated Akira with her tongue, curling and twisting the muscle inside her until her huffs and gasps crescendo into moans that ran through her entire body, humming inside Akira and reverberating through her hip bones in a way that made her howl at the ceiling.  
“D-DON’T STOP-- pLEASE--” Akira gripped tighter into Goro’s hair, pulling her face harder against her, practically using her in search of the hot spot they were both prodding for, that final mind-numbing tingling deep in her core.. She didn’t want Goro to find that spot, she needed Goro to find that spot. 

How could Goro say no to such a plea? Goro caught her own clit between her fingers again, squeezing the sensitive spot and shuddering against Akira, doing her best to moan as much as possible as she tongue-fucked her in a more heavy rhythm: Plunge, curl, sweep and swirl against her lips, suck at her clit again--

Akira’s moan sounded more stressed than before, the moan muffled behind gritted teeth-- she wasn’t watching Goro’s eyelashes flutter or her heavy stare back anymore, as her eyes were shut tight as if in pain. 

Unclasping and taking her fingers entirely away from herself, Goro paid her full attention to Akira, brows furrowed with concern, giving kisses at the inside of her thigh, “Akira? Baby?”

“Wh--why’d you stop, I-- pl ea se go back to it, I--” 

Goro nearly face-palmed herself with her slick hand, “S-Sorry, I just uh… H-hold on, let me..”  
Her movements were so shaky with desperacy, the heat in her belly an uncomfortable weight as she maneuvered to slip off her shorts and underwear in one go. Might as well come together..

Akira’s softened gaze-- then how her eyes seemed to light with a new fire --was more than worth the painful wait and awkward, breathy silence. 

Letting one of Akira’s legs fall down to rest on the bed, Goro straddled her resting thigh before pulling against her, aligning their lips together and moving, rolling her hips in slow circles until they gained purchase, slotting against each other with a soft and wet slide--

“Mmmnghh, Goro--” 

It was a hit. Goro bit her lip to hide her grin, though the wide grin still shone through as she held Akira’s still-bent leg and pushed on it a little, taking that little bit of room to gyrate against her with new fervor, easing the sweetest of moans and gasps from Akira as she struggled to catch up. Despite her apparent lack of experience, Akira caught on quickly. When they’d hump into each other at just the right angle, releasing the most visceral of noises from both, Akira made sure to stay put and do it again, teasing in some swirls of her hips and at some point simply pulling Goro closer against her, mouth unable to close with how lost in the motions she was, overheating and a ball of nervous energies until she came, feeling like she’d combusted into a million glass pieces, shimmering and shuddering until she hit the mattress, shaking from exhaustion. 

Goro moved herself off Akira, leaning back to finish, fingers already circling and plunging in rather aggressively, only slowing when she realized she had an audience. Akira was sitting back up, loose and a mess of curls, but her eyes were still hungry, settling heavy on Goro’s fingers inside her, and she kept nibbling at her bottom lip, re-wetting the bottom lip as she was stuck in thought. 

“Do you, ah… want… help?” Akira was so sheepish, her eyes flicking from Goro’s spread legs to her glazed over eyes. God even after fucking, she’s cute.. 

“S-Sure? I-- Ah,,” Goro crept a little closer, fingers not yet out of herself, but she had a feeling she had an idea of what Akira had in mind with the twitch of her right hand. 

When Akira moved closer, she barely batted an eye when Goro took her hand, though she swallowed hard when Goro look her middle and ring finger onto her tongue, swirling and parting her fingers as if she was between her legs again, and then she let her eyes roll back a bit, pushing Akira’s fingers down her throat for a moment-- before pulling back her fingers, mouth twisting in disappointment. 

“Your nails are long, I can’t, darling..”

Immediately Akira looked downtrodden, though she took little time at all to take Goro’s already-slick fingers and re-wet them with her mouth before leaning back with her own silky smooth tone, “Well, I’m sure you taste wonderful, Goro. Plan B?”

“Ah, you are adorable, Akira..” Though for a moment, the idea wasn’t too bad -- she’s still pretty loosened up, maybe it’d be quick.. “... Have you ever done this before?”

“Mn, no, but I’m more than willing to try for you..!”

If Goro wasn’t already pushing back Akira’s hair and hovering her hips over her face, she would have kissed and snuggled her over how cute she was, honestly -- but the heated state Akira was giving her, and how she kept wetting her lips.. Oh lord..

“I’ll give you instructions, how about that? Let my little angel unwind me as I tell her what do do~” 

“Mm, I’d like that..” Akira unabashedly guided Goro’s hands to curl in her hair, eyelids momentarily fluttering closed at the pressure.

“Oh, me too, angel. Now, open up, I won’t put all my weight on you right away.” Hips on Akira’s jawline, Goro lowered herself down, hands no longer in her hair, but clenching the sheets over the wet heat of Akira’s mouth parting against her core, flitting around and tasting her, as if to get her bearings inside of Goro. 

“Akira, that-- that’s amazing, you’re-- that’s really good, babe.. Agh-- keep your tongue there? Keep it and start flicking-- mmmngh--” Goro was sinking further against her mouth, the clawed fingers pulling her hips being a clear sign of wanting more of her-- and already, she was losing it. 

“Tilt your chin up a little, h--honey… Yes, yes, that’s perfect..! Y-You’re doing so good, you’re treating me so so well, Akira-a~” Akira’s tongue curled inside her, lifting and raking the tip of her tongue up, swirling heavily against the hood of her clit before sucking at the area, flicking her tongue and eliciting a heavy series of gasps from Goro as she hiccuped and startled with the start of her climax, rocking her hips into the heavy strokes of Akira’s tongue. 

“Yes, yes! Yes! Akira-- Akira! You’re doing so fucking good! Yes!!”

By the time her whole weight was on Akira, she was basically being fucked by her tongue, gyrating and rocking further into the points in an attempt to get an even better spot until--

“Yes! Yes-- Right there! Right th--YES!!”

And it was all over, all the bundle of nerves untangled and unspooled as she shuddered and keened, suddenly aware of her fingers having curled back into Akira’s hair, pulled taut -- and those eyes, silver and beautiful.. Even with her mouth between her legs (maybe especially because of that) and her nose flush to her navel, she was beautiful. 

As she clambered off of her, Goro told her so. “God, Akira, you’re so beautiful…”

“Hah, I feel like I’ve heard that somewhere before…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most explicit thing I have ever written in my fucking life, like the amount of body parts I named? Also fun fact I think this is the first time I have ever written about the clitoris, like Genuinely. Today's been fucking crazy, I don't even know.


End file.
